Le bonheur est au bout du chemin
by Takemi-Chan
Summary: La vie des sœurs Haruno bascula suite à un accident. Elles durent apprendre à vivre avec, même avec le temps, la blessure resta là. Le temps défila et elles devinrent de belles jeunes filles où la vie n'a pas finie de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Avant quand enfin le bonheur ne vienne frappé à leur porte.
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir ou Bonjour, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Je continue Konoha Gakuen, bien sur. Mais j'avais envie de vous faire découvrir, une nouvelle idée de ma part. J'espère que vous apprécierez, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

* * *

_**Le bonheur est au bout du chemin.**_

**_Prologue_**

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer dans le village de Konoha. Dans une jolie petite maison, deux jeunes filles s'activaient, elles préparèrent le petit-déjeuner pour leur mère et allèrent s'habiller. Une journée comme toutes les autres pour deux adolescentes banales, l'une partie à l'université et l'autre au lycée. Cette famille était des plus simple, leur maman se leva et partit dans la cuisine où elle vit qu'un bon repas l'attendait, elle sourit et remercia dans sa tête, ses deux filles. La femme s'approcha et vit un petit mot.

_Bonjour Maman,_

_Sakura et moi t'avons préparé ton petit-déjeuner. _

_Surtout prends ton temps, il est encore tôt. _

_Quand tu te lèveras, nous serons déjà parties. _

_Nous te souhaitons une agréable journée. _

_Bisous, tes filles qui t'aiment. _

Devant cette attention, la jeune femme sourit et bénit le ciel de lui avoir donné deux merveilleuses filles. Puis son magnifique sourire devint nostalgique, depuis l'accident, ses deux petits bébés se démenaient comme pas possible pour éviter qu'elle ne se fatigue de trop. Faut dire que leur vie avait bien changé, et tout ça à cause d'un simple accident qui chamboula leurs habitudes. La femme mangea donc son repas puis partit s'habiller avant d'aller au travail. Heureusement qu'elle avait un patron compréhensif, car depuis qu'elle était dans ce fauteuil roulant, son travail était moins performant. Surtout pour la secrétaire du grand Uchiha. Après un soupire de sa part, elle put se rendre au travail grâce à un chauffeur que Monsieur Uchiha lui envoie tous les matins. Pendant qu'elle était sur la route, elle pensa très fort à ses deux amours.

Une adolescente passa le portail de son lycée, elle souffla et alla s'assoir sur un banc avec ses écouteurs, dans chacune de ses oreilles. Depuis ce fameux événement, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, elle préférait rester seule. Elle jeta un regard sur sa montre et vit que l'heure d'entrer en classe approcha. Elle se leva pour aller devant sa salle. Sa vie était banale comme elle, elle ne se trouvait ni belle ni moche. Elle avait des cheveux roses qui a valu pas mal de reproches quand elle était plus jeune, des yeux verts. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, elle était simple, elle-même. Elle avait d'assez bonnes notes en cours mais si elle avait pu, elle aurait préféré tout arrêter pour s'occuper de sa mère mais celle-ci refusa.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle vit un groupe d'amis se placer pas loin d'elle, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et fit entrer ses élèves. La rose alla s'assoir au fond comme à son habitude, et le cours commença.

Au même moment, une autre jeune fille franchit le portail de son université, elle se dépêcha d'aller devant sa classe où elle attendit que son professeur arrive. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, puis jeta un coup d'œil, tous les élèves étaient là. La jeune fille possédait un carré plongeant avec des yeux verts foncés. Ses cheveux étaient noirs aux reflets rouges. La sonnerie retentit et tous les étudiants entrèrent en classe pour leur premier cours de la journée.

C'est ainsi que la journée passa très vite, les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent chez elle, dès qu'elles pénétrèrent dans leur demeure, elles prirent de quoi manger avant de s'enfermer dans leurs chambres pour faire leurs devoirs. Quand le travail fut fini, elles sortirent de leurs antres et partirent dans le salon.

« - Onee-chan, maman rentre bientôt, demanda la rose.

- Je ne sais pas, Saku, je vais l'appeler, expliqua la brune.

- Non, pas la peine, il ne vaut mieux pas la déranger dans son travail, rétorqua la plus jeune. »

L'ainée sourit avant de partir dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle en profita pour inciter sa sœur à aller se laver en attendant, ce que fit la jeune fille. Quand leur mère rentra chez elle, elle vit ses deux filles l'attendant, elle leurs sourit et s'installa pour un excellent repas préparé par sa plus grande. Tout allait pour le mieux dans la famille Haruno.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir ou Bonjour, je vous poste enfin le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit positif comme négatif, cela me permettra de m'améliorer. Bonne lecture ! _

_Chapitre retouché !_

* * *

**_Le bonheur est au bout du chemin_**

**_Chapitre 1 :_**_ Le changement n'a jamais fait de mal._

Les rayons du soleil se posèrent avec grâce sur le visage endormi de la fille ainée Haruno. Tout doucement, elle se réveilla, s'habilla et partit réveiller sa jeune sœur. Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit sur la table de la cuisine, deux bols fumant avec tartines beurrés ou avec de la confiture. La brune partit en direction de la chambre de sa mère et ne fut point étonnée de ne pas la voir dans son lit. La jeune fille sourit en revenant dans la cuisine où sa sœur l'attendait.

« - Pourquoi as-tu tout préparé, j'aurais pu t'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner de maman, demanda tristement Sakura.

- Saku, je n'ai strictement rien fait, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir ça, ce matin, expliqua gentiment l'ainée.

- Tu veux dire que…, commença la rose.

- Hé oui, c'est maman qui a tout préparé avant de partir, dit la brune. »

Les deux jeunes filles mangèrent avec appétit le repas préparé par leur mère. Après avoir fini, elles mirent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, rangèrent les tartines. Ainsi elles purent partir au lycée et à l'université. Elles firent un bout de route ensemble, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, avant que Sakura ne tourne sur la droite pour être devant son lycée. La cadette sourit à son ainée, lui souhaite une bonne journée. Alors que l'ainée continua son chemin encore quelques instants.

Sakura franchit le portail et se dirigea comme à son habitude, à son banc où elle s'évada grâce à sa musique. Elle n'aimait pas le changement, elle n'aimait pas que sa mère s'occupe d'elle vu son état, même si le petit-déjeuner, que sa mère lui avait préparé, lui avait plu. Elle voulait aider sa mère et ne pas être aidée par celle-ci. La jeune fille soupira puis se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Elle en profita pour ranger son Ipod dans son sac, quand une douce voix la fit revenir à la réalité. La rose se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie brune aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux nacrés.

« - Le professeur est absent, sourit la jeune fille. »

Sakura la reconnut immédiatement, c'était une élève de sa classe, elle faisait partie de « la bande ». Elle inclina sa tête pour la remercier et partit en direction de la permanence suivit de la jeune fille. En entrant dans la salle, la brunette rejoignit ses ami(e)s alors que la rose s'assit au fond de la classe et jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves. Tous étaient présents, Sakura soupira, elle aurait pu dormir un peu plus. Un brouhaha pas possible retentissait dans la salle.

« - Naruto, calme-toi. Même si ton prof est absent, tu es quand même dans une permanence, répliqua un surveillant.

- Bien, Iruka-sensei, rétorqua un blondinet. »

Ainsi le silence s'imposa de nouveau dans la pièce alors qu'Iruka s'installa sur la chaise. Sakura regarda discrètement la bande, elle aurait aimé avoir des ami(e)s comme ça. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et étaient inséparables. Ils étaient là les uns pour les autres, et pourtant ils étaient plus au moins tous différents. Déjà il y avait trois filles et sept garçons. La plus grande des filles s'appelait Temari, elle était blonde, toujours coiffée de quatre couette et elle possédait de jolis yeux verts sapin, assez voire beaucoup féministe sur les bords pour être polie. Ensuite vint Tenten, ses cheveux étaient châtains, elle avait des yeux chocolats et abordait toujours ses macarons comme coupe de cheveux, la plus sportive de toutes les filles de la bande, elle devait pratiquer au moins deux sports. Et pour finir, la jolie brune aux yeux nacrés, Hinata. La jeune fille était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée, toujours à l'écoute des autres. Pour les garçons, deux d'autres eux avaient les cheveux châtains, l'un attachés en queue de cheval haute et l'autre avec un effet décoiffé, Shikamaru et Kiba, le flémard, la feignasse ou le fainéant d'après Temari quant à Kiba, un ami de toutes les petites bêtes à poils et à quatre pattes. Puis vint un blond avec de très beaux yeux bleus océans, Naruto. Le blondinet un peu trop excentrique, était à lui seul un soleil qui liait tous ses amis, enfin c'était l'impression qu'on avait en le regardant. Un rouquin aux yeux bleus ciel et petit frère de Temari, plutôt calme et observateur, Gaara. Et trois bruns, le plus âgé avait les cheveux coupés très court et artiste-dessinateur à ses heures perdues, ensuite le deuxième avait de très longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval basse, cousin de la belle Hinata, il était plutôt discret et protecteur, mais grâce à Naruto, il s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres et le troisième avait des pics à l'arrière de sa tête, froid et distant avec tout le monde sauf avec le blondinet, seul celui-ci pouvait le comprendre et ils s'appelaient Sai, Neji et Sasuke.

Sakura détourna la tête, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des ami(e)s et regarda alors par la fenêtre. Mais sans qu'elle le sache, une personne s'était aperçue qu'elle regardait dans leur direction, cette personne sourit puis retourna à sa conversation.

Le premier cours de la journée vint de se terminer et la brune se dirigea vers la cour de son université, son emploi de temps était vraiment mal fait, l'administration avait réussi à leur mettre une heure sans cours. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire, elle soupira et sortit de son sac, un appareil photo, son échappatoire, la seule activité qui lui permettait d'oublier ses tracas du quotidien.

Elle mit sur son épaule son sac à dos noir avant de commencer à prendre en photo, quelques élèves. Surtout ceux de sa classe, elle prit un groupe d'amis qui se composait d'une seule fille et de huit garçons. Puis elle changea de cible avant de photographier un groupe de filles assez populaire auprès des garçons, tout comme le groupe des neuf garçons qui étaient très aimés des filles. Soudain une voix la sortit de son activité.

« - Salut Takemi, tu fais quoi, demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Euh… rien, répondit la jeune fille hésitante.

- Si tu le dis, ne reste pas toute seule, viens avec nous, invita Konan en montrant son groupe d'ami.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai ma place dans ton groupe d'amis. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour les avoir approchés, expliqua l'ainée Haruno.

- Je comprends mais elles ne vont rien te faire, rétorqua la bleuté.

- Je t'assure, c'est très gentil mais je préfère éviter, répliqua Takemi avant de partir. »

Ainsi Konan repartit voir ses amis où un blond excité lui demanda ce que la jeune fille avait répondu, elle leur résuma la conversation qu'elle eut avec la jeune fille. Et une conversation entre eux débuta :

« - Pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu, on voulait qu'elle vienne avec nous, demanda un blond.

- Deidara, arrête un peu, faut comprendre aussi, on lui demande de venir alors que depuis le début de l'année, on lui a à peine adressé la parole, expliqua un roux.

- Ouais, pour une fois, Sasori a raison. Elle doit être perdue, et puis elle est toute seule depuis le début de l'année. Elle aime peut-être la solitude, commença un autre roux.

- Elle pourrait être la petite amie parfaite qu'attend Itachi, reprit un brun avec une voix enfantine.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises un peu Tobi, Ita n'a besoin de personne sauf de moi, son meilleur ami, le magnifique Deidara, s'exclama-t-il.

- Faut vraiment de faire soigner Dei, tu ne vas pas bien, bref où est Itachi, demanda Konan.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vu partir en direction du gymnase, je crois, répondit un jeune homme ressemblant un poisson.

En effet, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval basse marchait en direction du gymnase. Il s'assit sur les gradins du stade, regarda une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets rouges et il sourit. La jeune fille en question se retourna et prit une photo du jeune homme, elle était fascinée par sa beauté, il était dans ses pensées et ne remarquait pas que Takemi le prit plusieurs fois en photos. A un moment, le vent vint souffler dans les cheveux soyeux du brun, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur ses deux mains placés un peu plus loin, dans son dos. Takemi saisit l'occasion et le prit une dernière fois en photo noir et blanc, faisant ressortir le sentiment de bien être que le jeune homme ressentait à ce moment. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Salut Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là sans tes amis, questionna la brune. »

Itachi rouvrit ses yeux et s'aperçut que la jeune fille était penchée au dessus de lui, il lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

« - 'Lut Takemi, je voulais être un peu seul avant de retourner en cours et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

- Et bien comme tu le vois, je prends des photos. Et j'en profite aussi pour me détendre avant de reprendre les cours, expliqua Takemi tout en montrant son appareil.

- Tiens, tu as retrouvé Itachi, Takemi, répliqua une voix. »

Les deux bruns se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix et ils virent les amis d'Itachi. Le brun leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« - Bon, je vais vous laisse entre vous, on se retrouve en classe, annonça la brune.

- Reste avec nous, Taki, demanda Tobi avec une voix de bébé.

- C'est gentil mais…, commença la brune. »

Mais elle fut interrompue par Itachi qui la tira pour qu'elle s'asseye entre ses jambes. La jeune fille rougit en remarquant la position dans laquelle elle était, son dos était pressé contre le torse du brun, si les filles de sa classe et de l'université la voyaient comme ça, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa famille.

« - Tout le monde veut que tu restes. Alors, reste, souffla le garçon à son oreille.

- D'ac… d'accord, murmura-t-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête. »

Très vite le malaise de la position passa et les discussions allaient bon train jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse annonçant la reprise des cours. Ils repartirent tous en classe, et la journée passa tranquillement, entre Konan qui désespérait devant certaines filles de la classe trop collante envers ses amis.

La fin de journée arriva très vite et Takemi se mit en route pour le lycée de sa sœur, elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Nagato et Tobi la suivirent. La jeune fille se retourna et aperçu deux autres filles de sa classe assez populaire auprès des garçons, l'une avait de superbe cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts et l'autre brune aux yeux rouges, Minako et Ine. Elle soupira avec Konan en voyant les deux filles s'accrochaient aux bras de Deidara et Itachi.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent tous au lycée où ils attendirent la fin des cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et un flot d'élèves sortit de l'établissement, Takemi repéra sa petite sœur dans le lot, faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa couleur de cheveux. Sakura releva sa tête et vit sa sœur, elle lui sourit tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

« - Onee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, interrogea la rose.

- Et bien comme tu le vois, je viens te chercher, je n'ai pas le droit, s'exclama l'ainée.

- Si bien sur, sourit la plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, s'écria un jeune homme brun.

- Bah je viens te chercher, petit frère, répondit calmement un autre brun. »

C'est ainsi qu'une guerre entre les deux commença, aucun ne devait lâcher du regard l'autre, on sentait de l'électricité dans l'air.

« - Sasuke, arrête un peu. Salut les frangins, ça va, demanda un blond surexcité.

- Naruto, calme-toi un peu, dit Nagato en souriant.

- Ca va bien et toi, Baka, répliqua Deidara.

- Tu peux parler, Dei, t'es aussi baka que ton petit frère, rétorque Itachi. Enfin, alors content de me voir mon petit Sasuke ?

- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, s'exclama le brun.

- Je viens te voir, lui réponds simplement Itachi. »

Après ce bref échange entre les deux frères, Takemi et Sakura regardèrent la scène. Nagato, Deidara et Itachi accompagné de Konan et Tobi, avait un petit frère. Alors que Minako, Ine et elle-même avait une petite sœur. Après cette scène, les deux sœurs repartirent chez elles, tout en parlant de leur journée respective.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour les gens, je profite de ce jour férié pour vous postez le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère d'ailleurs que celui-ci vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre retouché !_

* * *

_**Le bonheur est au bout du chemin**_

**_Chapitre 2 :_**_ Amis ?_

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux d'une rose endormie, la jeune fille se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir ceux-ci. Elle posa son regard sur son bureau, puis elle se releva doucement tout en se fixant dans son miroir accroché à son armoire. Elle se leva enfin de son lit avant de s'habiller de son uniforme, elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle mangea un morceau rapidement. Après avoir mangé, Sakura se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se débarbouilla le visage et se lava les dents avant de partir au lycée. Elle marcha rapidement vers son établissement, arrivant devant le portail et souffla. Elle franchit les grilles et dirigea vers son banc au fond de la cour. Elle s'assit tout en écoutant sa musique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence à côté d'elle, Sakura tourna la tête et vit la jolie brune d'hier, Hinata. Elle lui sourit, enleva un de ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« - Salut, tu vas bien, demanda doucement la brune.

- Euh… oui ça va bien, mais tu n'es pas avec ton groupe d'amis, interrogea à son tour la rose.

- Non, mais je leur ai dit que j'allais passer du temps avec toi, sourit Hinata à la jeune fille.

- Tu vas passer du temps avec moi, qu'est-ce ça veut dire, questionna Sakura.

- Que je veux devenir ton amie, tu ne veux pas d'amis, c'est ça, s'exclama gentiment la brunette.

- Je… non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis donc, commença la rose.

- Très bien alors, on est amies alors. T'inquiète pas, ça va te venir tout seul, répondit Hinata. »

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe sous les regards étonnés de toute la bande et encore sous le choc de Sakura. Naruto arriva en saluant tous ses potes, ceux-ci tellement surpris par Hinata, ils ne répondirent pas au blond, il se pencha et vit la scène pour ensuite se mettre à rigoler. Toute la bande se retourna alors vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Baka, demanda un brun aux longs cheveux.

- Du calme Neji, c'est vous qui me faites rire, répondit Naruto.

- Et pourquoi, on te fait rire, demanda une jeune fille coiffé de macarons.

- Si vous voyez vos têtes Tenten, c'est assez marrant.

- Il n'y a rien de marrant, teme, s'exclama une belle blonde à couette.

- Temari, calme-toi. Bon tu nous explique le comportement d'Hinata, demanda un brun aux cheveux dressé en pics à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Bien sur, Sas'ke. Hinata a décidé de se rapprocher de Sakura pour être son amie, mais comme vous le savez tous, la rose a toujours était toute seule donc pour éviter de traumatiser celle-ci Hinata devient son amie et une fois que Sakura est assez en confiance et bien Hinata nous présentera à la rose, expliqua le blond.

- C'est bien gentil de sa part, mais Sakura est tout de même étrange, répliqua un brun avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues.

- Et toi, Kiba. Tu n'es pas étrange a toujours être avec ton chien, à l'emmener partout, questionna le blond.

- C'est bon, excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du la juger, rétorqua le jeune aux chiens.

- Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout, il faudrait peut-être aller en cours, dit un brun aux cheveux courts.

- Galère, pourquoi tu nous l'as rappelé Sai, riposta un brun à moitié endormi.

- Shikamaru, rendors-toi, lui conseilla Temari. »

Et c'est ainsi que la joyeuse bande entra en classe, de temps en temps la bande fixa la brune et la rose. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Le cours passa assez vite et ce fut très vite la récré pour tous les lycéens. Sakura et Hinata allèrent se poser dans l'herbe, pas très loin de la bande. Sakura fit comprendre à la jolie brune, qu'elle pouvait si elle le voulait aller rejoindre ses amis. La brune sourit tendrement à la jeune fille et la remercia. Elle se leva et tendit sa main à la rose, la rose hésita quelques instants, devait-elle vraiment accepter ? N'était-ce pas un peu précipiter ? Non, elle devait avoir confiance en la brune. Sakura prit la main d'Hinata qu'elle lui avait tendit pour ensuite se diriger vers les amis de la belle brune.

Sakura fit part de ses peurs et craintes à la brunette, Hinata rassura la rose en lui disant que ses amis étaient très aimant et qu'elle ne devait pas en avoir peur. Elles arrivèrent très vite près de la bande, Hinata présenta la rose à tout le monde. Tenten et Temari posèrent plusieurs questions à la jeune fille, Hinata du d'ailleurs freiner les élans de curiosités de deux jeunes filles à l'égard de la rose, les filles sympathisèrent petit à petit avec la rose. Les garçons restaient un peu en retrait, ils se méfiaient de la nouvelle, car il faut le dire, ils étaient quand même la richesse de ce pays. Et Sasuke savait très bien que la jeune fille n'était pas riche comme eux. Car la mère de l'Haruno travaillait pour Uchiha Corp&Cie.

Le brun en avait fait part aux autres, Naruto leur avait dit que c'était stupide, leur comportement envers la jeune fille car si elle était aussi profiteuse que ça, elle aurait déjà essayé d'être amis avec eux depuis la primaire.

« - Sakura, ce soir, chez moi il y a une petite fête que mon frère organise, il m'a permis d'inviter mes amis, je t'invite, ça te tente, questionna Sasuke.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en regardant Hinata qui lui sourit. Je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas, merci Sasuke, Sourit-elle au garçon.

- Je viendrais te chercher alors Saku, proposa la brune.

- Merci Hina. »

Tenten et Temari étaient ravies que Sakura vienne à la soirée. Elles allaient bien s'amuser. Puis ils repartirent tous en cours dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre. Sur le trajet, Naruto rattrapa son meilleur ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend, pourquoi tu l'as invitée si tu n'as pas confiance en elle, demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, on va vite savoir si elle ne veut pas profiter de nous, mon cher Naruto, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, Sas'ke. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, j'espère, interrogea le blond.

- Voyons Naru, tu me connais mieux que ça quand même, s'exclama le brun.

-Oui et c'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète pour elle, rétorqua Naruto.

- Il ne lui arriva rien à ta précieuse Sakura, je vais juste la tester, conclu Sasuke. »

Puis la journée passa pour Sakura et ses nouvelles amies. Elle était très heureuse de pouvoir dire qu'elle avait des amies en plus elles étaient tous merveilleuses. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Hinata de lui avoir fait découvrir ce qu'est l'amitié.

A la sortie du lycée, elles se saluèrent toutes et se dirent à ce soir. Sakura partit chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres, elle franchit la porte d'entrée et avertit qu'elle était là, Takemi l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Sakura lui raconta alors sa journée, et l'ainée fit de même. Takemi qui était aussi invitée à la soirée, expliqua à sa jeune sœur, la raison de la soirée chez les Uchiha. Puis elles allèrent chacune dans leur chambre pour faire leurs devoirs.

Après une bonne heure et demi, Takemi sortit de sa chambre et alla de se laver. Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortit propre, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, d'une jupe écossaise à volants avec un Tee-shirt blanc avec un motif de têtes de morts. Elle mit des chaussettes hautes blanches puis ses docs Martens noirs. Après s'être habillée, elle partit dans sa pièce noire où elle avait trempées ses photos dans la solution révélatrice, pour ensuite accrochées pour les laisser sécher. Elle inspecta ses photos, elle s'aperçut que certaines n'étaient pas tout à fait sèches. En attendant, elle alla voir sa sœur qui finissait ses devoirs, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prépara un diner pour sa mère et lui laissa un mot pour la prévenir. Pendant que sa sœur se lava et retourna dans sa chambre noire, où elle prit toutes les photos sèches.

Takemi partit dans sa chambre où elle avait personnalisé un album photo spéciale pour la bande de Konan, il était à leurs couleurs. Le fond était noirs et des nuages rouges et blancs étaient dessinaient. Elle ouvrit l'album et colla les photos de la bande qu'elle avait prise, elle personnalisa chacune des pages avec un titre ou un texte et de la décoration. Son cadeau était enfin finit ainsi que sa petite sœur qui était habillé d'une longue jupe beige et d'un tee-shirt rose simple. Elles descendirent et sortirent de la maison après l'avoir fermé. Hinata accueillit la rose et sa grande sœur avec un grand sourire. Les deux sœurs montèrent dans la voiture de la brunette et elles partirent en direction de la fête.

Pendant le trajet, Hinata posa quelques questions à l'ainée Haruno. Celle-ci lui répondit avec le sourire. Très vite, elles furent devant la demeure Uchiha enfin le quartier. La famille comportait énormément de membres donc il avait acheté tout un quartier rien que pour eux. Mais la maison principale, là où vivait Sasuke et Itachi était imposante, avec une allée principal avec à son bout une fontaine, la maison ressemblait plus à un manoir, Hinata leur dit que derrière la bâtisse, il y avait un jardin à la française. Les deux jeunes s'étonnaient de la demeure Uchiha. Elles descendirent de la voiture, elles eurent le temps à peine de mettre un pied en dehors du véhicule que Tenten et Temari sautèrent sur Sakura et Konan prit dans ses bras Takemi sous le regard amusé d'Hinata. Elles se saluèrent et partirent en direction de la maison, les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivaient, les filles leurs firent visiter la grande maison des garçons, la salle à manger, le salon, la cuisine, les trois salles de bains, les chambres, les toilettes, la cave, le grenier, la salle de jeux vidéos où tous les garçons étaient, la salle de musculation, la piscine. Sakura et Takemi furent étonnées à chaque nouvelle pièce. Après avoir fait le tour d'horizon de la maison, les filles firent la rencontre des parents d'Itachi et Sasuke. A vingt-et-une heure, les premiers invités arrivèrent dans leurs superbes voitures.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir les gens, _  
_Je poste mon troisième chapitre, n'ayant pas d'avis, je ne sais pas du tout si l'histoire plaît, mais je poste quand même la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne mords pas. Je suis plutôt pour une bonne ou mauvaise critique (tant qu'elle est argumenté) pour que je puisse encore m'améliorer. Demain, je me mets à l'écriture du troisième chapitre de "Konoha Gakuen". Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre retouché !_

* * *

_**Le bonheur est au bout du chemin**_

**_Chapitre 3 :_** _La soirée._

La soirée avait commencé depuis une heure, les sœurs Haruno s'étaient mises à l'écart car leurs amies se devaient de saluer les invités des Uchiha. Elles attendaient près du buffet que Temari, Tenten, Hinata et Konan reviennent, en attendant les jeunes filles regardaient en direction des garçons qui étaient encerclés par une foule de filles. Ils sourirent à chacune des invitées avant de réussir à sortir du rassemblement, très calmement, ils rejoignirent leurs parents ainsi que leurs amies. Sakura et Takemi se firent de plus en plus petite, se demandant ce qu'elles fabriquaient là. Elles ne se sentaient pas à leur place dans cette immense maison, à cette fête entourées de toutes ces personnes. Tout en écoutant le discours d'Itachi, l'ainée et la cadette Haruno se dirigèrent vers la sortie le plus discrètement possible mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu franchir la sortie, deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers elles.

« - Takemi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je crois que tu n'as pas ta place ici, déclara Minako.

- Hé bien, on m'a invité, se défendit la jeune fille.

- Et qui est le nul qui t'a invité, toi, une pauvre, demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois bien que ce nul, c'est moi, intervint une voix. »

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent vers un jeune homme brun aux longs cheveux, il s'approcha doucement de Takemi et se colla à elle. Takemi sentit son dos contre le buste du jeune homme, elle essaya de rester neutre et impassible pour ne pas montrer son étonnement. Le jeune homme entoura la taille de la brune tout en regardant Minako.

« - Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec le faite que je l'ai invité, interrogea le brun.

- Non, aucun. Tu fais ce que tu veux, Itachi. C'est juste que ce n'est pas ton genre d'inviter une pauvre à tes fêtes, répondit la jeune fille.

- Les gens changent, il ne faut pas être jalouse car je ne t'accorde plus d'attention, répliqua Itachi.

- Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse, et surtout pas d'une fille comme elle, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Euh… vous savez, je suis là. Ne parlez pas de moi comme ci, je n'étais pas là, intervint Takemi. »

Minako souffla avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie Ine, Itachi se pencha un peu, dégagea la nuque de la brune avant de venir chuchoter un « désolé » dans son oreille. L'ainée Haruno se retourna vers le brun avec un regard interrogateur. Très vite, ils furent rejoints par le reste de la bande, Deidara expliqua que Minako était l'ex petite amie de son meilleur ami. Alors que Takemi parlait avec ses camarades, quant à Sakura, elle discutait avec Tenten, Temari et Hinata. Elle se rendit très vite compte que Sasuke la regardait très intensément et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

La soirée continua de se dérouler tranquillement, les deux bandes discutaient et de temps en temps, les garçons invitaient les filles à danser. Le temps passait très vite, les invités étaient tous un peu ivre, mais conscient de leurs actes. C'est comme ça que Minako proposa aux deux bandes de faire un jeu. Pendant que les invités continuaient de danser, boire ou manger. Itachi, Sasuke, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakusu, Hidan, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Karin, Minako, Ine, Konan, Sakura et Takemi allèrent dans la salle de jeux où tous s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et les poufs.

« - Bien, tout le monde est là, alors je vous propose un Action et Vérité, annonça fièrement la jeune fille.

- Super, grande sœur. Quelle bonne idée, as-tu eu, s'exclama joyeusement une rousse nommé Karin. »

Après concertation de la part des autres, ils se mirent tous à jouer et Minako prit l'initiative de commencer le jeu.

« - Takemi, Action ou vérité, demanda la brune.

- Vérité, répondit l'ainée Haruno.

- Es-tu amoureuse d'une personne qui se trouve ici.

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas. Ine, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- As-tu déjà trahi une amie ?

- Oui, Affirma Ine. Action ou vérité, Itachi.

- Action.

- Embrasse une fille qui te plait pendant une minute. »

Le jeune homme se leva et commença à s'avancer vers les filles, il fixait de ses yeux, son ex petite amie. La blonde lança un regard supérieur à la plus grande des Haruno, Takemi regardait Minako en souriant avec de se retourner vers sa petite sœur et de parler avec elle. Itachi s'avança encore et au dernier moment il dévia pour s'approcher de l'Haruno. Sous le choc, Minako et Ine laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise faisant se retourner la tête de Takemi qui se retrouva en face du brun. Celui-ci lui sourit avant d'avancer sa tête vers celle de la jeune fille. Ne comprenant plus rien, Takemi resta figé quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes, il se mit, au bout de quelques secondes, à lécher les lèvres de la brune qui surprise entrouvrit sa bouche. Ce qui permit à Itachi d'aller explorer l'entre buccale de la brunette. Le muscle du brun effectua une danse sensuelle et endiablé provoquant quelques frissons à la jeune fille. Konan rappela à l'ordre son ami, Itachi se sépara donc de Takemi qui le fixa sans rien comprendre.

« - Bon, je crois que c'est moi. Alors, Naruto, action ou vérité, demanda l'Uchiha.

- Action, répondit joyeusement le blondinet.

- Bien, alors tu te déshabilles et tu vas te promener dans toute la maison en caleçon. »

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se déshabilla sous les regards de toutes les filles sans gène. Hinata regarda la scène en rougissant de plus en plus à chaque vêtement enlevé. Puis Naruto sortit de la pièce et se balada dans toute la maison en caleçon, puis après avoir fait son tour en saluant d'un grand sourire les personnes qu'il rencontra sur sa route, le blondinet retourna dans la salle de jeux où il ne remit que son pantalon de survêtement noir.

« - Alors Temari, action ou vérité, interrogea-t-il.

- Action, moi je n'ai pas peur, répondit-elle avec assurance.

- Bien, tu vas faire un massage à Shikamaru. »

La jolie blonde à couettes se leva et se dirigea vers l'endormi. Shikamaru s'allongea par terre et Temari se mit sur lui et commença son massage, les mains de la blonde effectuaient des mouvements circulaires plus ou moins appuyé aux endroits au le jeune homme était tendu. Une fois le massage terminé, Temari retourna à sa place.

« - A qui, je vais demander, Tenten. Action ou Vérité, demanda Temari.

- Action.

- Très bien, chère amie. Tu vas coiffer Neji d'une queue de cheval haute. »

La jeune fille déglutit, la seule chose qui ne fallait pas toucher chez Neji, c'étaient ses précieux cheveux. Elle s'avança doucement en suppliant le brun de ne pas la tuer, elle se plaça derrière le jeune homme et Ino lui passa son peigne, Tenten enleva l'élastique du jeune homme et commença à peigner les cheveux longs de Neji, elle faisait bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal, à près de deux trois coups de peigne, elle put enfin attacher les cheveux du brun en queue de cheval haute. Elle remercia Neji et repartit s'asseoir.

« - Deidara, action ou vérité, questionna la jeune fille.

- Vérité, répondit le garçon.

- As-tu une petite amie ?

- Oui, j'ai une petite amie, dit-il en souriant. Alors Sasuke, action ou vérité ?

- Action, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Bien, tu vas aller nous faire rougir la petite Sakura, de n'importe quelle manière. »

Le brun sourit, il allait enfin prouver à tout le monde que Sakura n'en voulait qu'à leur argent. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, puis il commença à lui caresser le visage, puis il descendit dans le cou, pour frôler la poitrine de la rose, il tourna autour de Sakura puis il colla son torse au dos de la rose, puis il dégagea la nuque de ses longs cheveux, avant d'embrasser la nuque de petits baisers, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille avant de les remonter doucement, le visage de la rose rougit immédiatement. Deidara applaudit le jeune homme qui continuait les caresses, Sakura se reprit et se dégagea du jeune homme et lui lança un regard noir. Sasuke lui sourit et repartit à sa place.

« - Hinata, action ou vérité, demande-t-il tout en fixant la rose.

- Action, répondit sure d'elle la brune.

- Tu t'assois sur les genoux de Naruto et tu lui fais deux suçons, un dans le cou et l'autre sur son pectoral gauche, au niveau du cœur, expliqua le cadet Uchiha. »

Hinata se mit à rougir en entendant ce que le brun lui demandait de faire, pourquoi avait-elle dit « Action ». Elle le regrettait amèrement, elle se leva et s'avança vers Naruto. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait vers le blond, ses joues se colorèrent de rouges. Elle s'assit donc sur le blond, et commença par lui faire un suçon dans le cou, le blond lui sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement que la normale. La bouche de la brune dans son cou, lui procurait des frissons, ses douces mains étaient posées sur son torse, Hinata se mit donc à sucer doucement la peau douce, chaude et halé du jeune homme. Ce qui la gênait n'était pas de faire un suçon au blond, c'était les regards de ses amis qui les fixaient le blondinet et elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, de plus elle était assisse sur le blond et très voire trop proche de Naruto. Dès qu'elle finit son suçon dans le cou, elle regarda son ami dans les yeux, avant de s'attaquer au pectoral gauche, elle s'agenouilla entre ses jambes du blond, elle s'appuya sur les cuisses du jeune homme et refit la même opération que dans le cou. Après quelques minutes, Hinata pouvait enfin retourner à sa place. La jolie brune souffla avant de prendre la parole.

« - Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter et redescendre en bas pour voir les invités, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison, Hina, enchérit Takemi. »

Certains auraient voulu continuer mais Itachi et Sasuke coupèrent court aux prosternations. C'est ainsi qu'ils redescendirent tous dans le salon, où ils avaient laissé les invités. Sasuke proposa une danse à Sakura qui essaya de refuser mais le brun entraina la rose. Alors que les autres partirent manger quelque chose au buffet. Le cadet Uchiha et la cadette Haruno dansaient jusqu'au moment où Sasuke tira la rose dans une autre pièce, il se pencha vers elle et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille le regarda surprise, puis il approfondit le baiser, il serra Sakura dans ses bras, la jeune fille trop surprise se laissa faire, elle sentit même au bout d'un moment les mains de Sasuke descendre vers le bas de son dos, mais elle se reprit et repoussa le jeune homme.

« - Tu me prends pour qui, Uchiha, interrogea la rose.

- Allez, avoue. Je ne suis pas aussi bête, questionna le brun.

- Avouer quoi, demanda Sakura.

- Fais pas ta maligne, je sais que tu veux être amie avec nous juste parce qu'on est riche et profiter de notre argent, débita Sasuke.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je m'en fiche que vous soyez riches, je m'en fous de votre argent. Et puis c'est Hinata qui est venu vers moi et pas l'inverse. Mais pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, Sasuke, s'exclama la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons. »

Pendant ce temps, Takemi parlait avec Konan quand Minako et Ine vinrent s'incruster dans la conversation qui dériva très vite, sur le baiser entre Itachi et elle. Le ton commença à monter pour Minako alors Takemi essaya de rester très calme. Agacée par l'attitude de la jeune fille, Minako versa son verre sur les vêtements de la brune. C'est à ce moment qu'Itachi et sa bande arrivèrent, ils regardaient la scène sans comprendre, Takemi se tourna vers Konan, donna le cadeau qu'elle avait préparé pour l'Akatsuki, elle reprit son manteau et passa devant la bande. Takemi retrouva sa sœur et elles sortirent de la maison le plus rapidement possible. Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura expliqua à sa sœur ce que le cadet Uchiha avait tenté de faire et qu'il l'accusait d'en vouloir à leur argent, Takemi raconta la scène que lui avait fait Minako avant de lui renverser son verre. Sakura fulminait contre Sasuke et Minako, alors que Takemi, elle sourit avant d'éclater de rire et de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Sakura regarda son aînée les yeux grand ouvert.

« - Merci, petite sœur, sourit Takemi. »


	5. Chapitre 4

_Ohayo Mina-san, je suis ravie de vous retrouver après plus que trois mois d'absence. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs d'avoir autant tardé mais suite à quelques remarques faites sur mes premiers chapitres, j'ai voulu arrangé un peu les chapitres précédents puis les vacances sont arrivés et j'ai eu la flemme d'y toucher. Mais heureuseument, je m'y suis remise et voilà donc le chapitre 4. Je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture. _

* * *

**_Le bonheur est au bout du chemin_**

**_Chapitre 4 __:_**_ Proposition ? _

Les deux sœurs Haruno se levèrent et partirent dans la salle de bain pour l'une et dans la cuisine pour l'autre. La rose ne cessait de repenser à la fête mais surtout aux mots du brun, elle se demandait pour qui il se prenait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était riche, qu'il pouvait tout se permettre. Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement, elle enfila son uniforme de lycéenne et partit dans la cuisine retrouver sa sœur. Celle-ci avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, Takemi se retourna et sourit à sa cadette.

« - Tu prépares le petit-déjeuner de maman, après avoir mangé le tien, annonça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, maman est partie au travail, demanda la rose.

- Non, elle a laissé un mot hier en nous prévenant que son patron lui avait permis de venir plus tard au travail, aujourd'hui, expliqua l'ainée.

- Ah ! Pas de soucis, tu devrais aller te laver, dit en souriant Sakura. »

L'ainée Haruno sourit à sa jeune sœur avant de partir dans la salle de bain se laver. La brune se mouilla, se savonna, se rinça puis quitta la douche afin de se sécher et de s'habiller. Elle peigna ses cheveux courts avant que sa jeune sœur vienne la rejoindre, la cadette demanda à Takemi si elle pouvait lui attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval. L'ainée sourit et effectua en quelques coups de peignes, une queue de cheval haute. Elle avait arrangé la frange de Sakura et l'avait placé sur le côté droite de son visage. Ainsi on pouvait voir que la jeune fille n'avait plus ses deux mèches sur chaque côté de la tête. La rose sourit et remercia sa sœur et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle de bain, elles partirent chacune dans leur chambre pour récupérer leurs affaires et partir en cours en laissant un mot à leur mère. Sur le trajet, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, avant de se quitter.

Sakura était enfin devant le portail, elle souffla un bon coup avant de renter dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers le hall de son lycée, laissant étonnée la bande de Sasuke qui l'attendait sur « son banc ». La jeune fille ne voulait pas les voir enfin surtout LE voir, pas tout de suite. Elle alla donc vers sa salle de classe où elle attendit que son prof arrive, quand la sonnerie retentit, tous ses camarades de classe arrivèrent en même temps que le professeur. Sakura fut soulagée car elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler à la bande, elle entra dans la classe et s'installa au fond côté mur, surprenant encore une fois la bande qui s'était mis du côté de la fenêtre. Naruto se tourna alors vers Sasuke.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle nous évite, demanda le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, elle n'est pas notre amie, répliqua froidement le brun.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas ton amie, mais elle l'est avec Hinata, Tenten, Temari et moi-même, et que je sache, on est tes amis, rétorqua le blond avec un ton colérique.

- Tu es lourd, Naruto. Je l'ai testé ton amie comme je te l'ai dit, dit Sasuke tout naturellement.

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, et après on dit que c'est moi, « le baka », souffla Naruto. »

La conversation se termina et ils se mirent à suivre plus ou moins le cours de leur professeur. Sakura l'écouta attentivement, notant soigneusement la leçon quand soudain un petit bout de papier atterrit sur sa table. Ses beaux yeux verts s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes avant de déplier très discrètement le mot.

_Bonjour Sakura,_

_Est-ce qu'on aurait fait quelque chose_

_Qui t'aurait blessé pendant la fête d'hier ?_

_Tenten, Temari et moi-même sommes tristes que_

_Tu ne sois pas venue nous voir ce matin ?_

_En tout cas, on espère que tu vas bien ainsi que ta sœur ?_

_ Hinata Hyuuga._

La rose sourit légèrement à la suite de ce mot, Hinata était vraiment une chic fille, gentille et à l'écoute. Elle tourna la tête vers les filles et se promit d'aller au moins les rassurer et de leur expliquer sa réaction de ce matin. Elle rangea le mot dans sa trousse avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause de dix heures trente vint enfin de sonner, la fleur de cerisier rangea ses affaires puis se leva et sortit enfin de la salle de classe. Elle rattrapa très vite Hinata, Temari et Tenten.

« - Les filles, excusez-moi, je pourrais vous parler, s'il vous plait, je crois que je vous dois des explications, demanda Sakura.

-Bien sûr, Sakura, répondit Hinata en souriant. »

Temari et Tenten acquiescèrent et ce fut ainsi qu'elles partirent toutes s'asseoir sur « leur banc ».

« - Je suis désolée les filles pour ce matin, mais j'avoue que je me sens de trop dans votre bande, je préfère rester seule, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais pourquoi, on t'apprécie et ça fait un moment qu'on aurait voulu apprendre à te connaitre, répliqua gentiment Tenten.

- Ten a raison, je suis sure que c'est Sas'ke, il t'a fait quelque chose, c'est ça, tu peux me le dire et je m'occupe de son cas, rétorqua sadiquement Temari.

- Je vous rassure, il n'y est pour rien. Le problème vient de moi, je préfère rester seule, je n'ai pas ou plutôt plus l'habitude d'avoir des amies. Mais j'ai été ravie et touchée par votre gentillesse envers moi. Merci encore pour hier. Je dois vous laisser hélas. Au revoir. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, la belle aux cheveux roses se leva, s'inclina et puis partit laissant les trois autres jeunes filles stupéfaites sur le banc, très vite, elles furent rejointes par leurs amis. Kiba et Naruto les interrogèrent sur le comportement de la fleur de cerisier envers eux, le matin même. Hinata leur transmit les paroles de Sakura.

« - C'est dommage quand même, elle avait l'air sympa, cette Sakura Haruno, dit Kiba.

- Tiens, tu ne la trouves plus étrange, maintenant, riposta aimablement Shino.

- Oh c'est bon, je l'ai jugé trop vite, elle est sympa cette fille quant on la connait mieux, soupira le brun aux marque rouges.

- Moi, je me demande surtout pourquoi elle tient à rester seule alors qu'elle nous a confié que ça l'avait touché qu'on s'intéresse à elle, hier, s'interrogea Hinata en fixant d'un coup de l'œil Sasuke et Naruto. »

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de fixer son meilleur ami à la phrase d'Hinata sans qu'il ne sache que la belle brune les observait. La pause passa assez rapidement et la sonnerie annonçant la deuxième partie de la matinée sonna, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives. Leur dernier cours matinal se passa le plus rapidement possible, ce qui permit aux élèves d'aller se restaurer au réfectoire ou de déguster leur bento dehors.

Sakura s'installa tranquillement sous un arbre, sortit de son sac, le bento préparé par sa sœur et ses baguettes. Elle ouvrit délicatement sa boite à repas et put enfin manger. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Hinata et les filles, elle avait bien fait d'arrêter tout maintenant, sinon elle aurait trop souffert si elle avait trop attendu, mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement agréable de pouvoir parler avec elles, grâce à elles, Sakura se sentit revivre, comprise, elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu parler librement de ses problèmes, on l'aurait écoutée et soutenue. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas regretter maintenant son geste. Elle soupira puis finit son repas, une fois terminée, elle rangea le tout dans son sac, le plaça sur son épaule et partit vers le prochain cours.

Dans le couloir, elle attendit quelques minutes avant que le professeur n'ouvre la porte, l'invitant à entrer. Puis la sonnerie retentit pour la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Petit à petit, tous les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent. Le cours débuta.

« - Chers élèves, je vous invite à vous lever. Le cours de français va se passer dehors, suivez-moi et en silence, expliqua en souriant leur professeur. »

La plupart des lycéens souriaient de cette nouvelle, Sakura se leva, prit ses affaires et suivit ses camarades jusqu'à dans la cour de l'établissement. Leur professeur leur demanda de s'installer sous le grand cerisier, puis leur récita quelques poèmes.

« - Je pense que vous aurez compris ce que je vais vous demander, questionna le professeur.

- Oui, vous allez nous demander d'écrire un poème, et l'air pur du dehors est là pour nous inspirer, répliqua gaiement un élève faisant rire certains de ses camarades.

- Oui, je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais vous allez effectivement devoir écrire un poème en français forcément et la nature sera le thème de la poésie, expliqua l'instituteur. »

Quelques élèves protestèrent mais l'enseignant calma les lycéens et le travail put enfin commencer. Quelques étudiants demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'installer ailleurs sans trop s'éloigner, le professeur accepta tout en leur demandant de rester calme, c'est ainsi que Sakura se retrouva seule ou presque sous le cerisier, en effet de l'autre côté de l'arbre, Sasuke et sa bande s'étaient installés. Chacun travaillait de son côté, jusqu'au moment où Kiba lança quelques herbes sur Naruto, qui en renvoya sur Gaara alors que le blondinet voulait viser le brun. C'est ainsi qu'une petite bataille commença entre eux. Leurs éclats de rires parvinrent aux oreilles de la rose qui ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, elle vit qu'ils rigolaient bien, se chamaillant gentiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait être avec eux ? Ou juste avoir quelqu'un de complice auprès d'elle ?

Hinata aperçut la rose et lui fit signe de venir tout en souriant mais Sasuke se posta devant la belle brune, le regard glacial. Naruto se précipita entre les deux amis en se plaçant devant Hinata.

« - Sas'ke, calme-toi, demanda nerveusement Naruto.

- Hinata, je t'interdis de faire venir cette fille dans notre bande, balança froidement Sasuke au visage de la brune. »

Sasuke repartit sous l'arbre tandis que Naruto regarda Hinata d'un air désolé, la belle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en souriant avant de se diriger vers le brun ténébreux.

« - Ecoute-moi bien Sasuke, je ne suis pas une de tes fan-girls, si j'ai envie d'être amie avec Sakura, je le serais, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, je peux faire ce que je veux et quand je veux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, compris, alors ton regard de killer, tu le gardes pour tes idiotes qui te suivent partout. Sache que je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi, répliqua calmement Hinata sans un haussement de ton.

- Très bien, Hinata. Tu veux être amie avec elle, et bien, vas-y mais sache que tu ne sauras plus des nôtres, expliqua le brun. Mais tu ne le feras pas, tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver toute seule.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, répondit en souriant la brunette. »

Elle se retourna vers ses ami(e)s en leur souriant, elle tourna sa tête ensuite vers Tenten et Temari qui lui sourirent, fière d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers Naruto, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis lui murmura un désolée. Pour après marcher vers Sakura qui avait regardé la scène complétement surprise. Hinata sourit à la fleur de cerisier et la tira par le bras pour reprendre leur travail, sous les regards encore abasourdis de ses anciens amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de 16heures sonna, leur professeur leur expliqua que les cours se finissaient pour cause de réunion du personnel enseignant et administratif. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent chez eux, Hinata salua Sakura la laissant encore sous le choc. Le rose secoua la tête avant de partir pour l'université de sa sœur ayant des courses à faire avec elle, coup de chance qu'elle ait pu quitter le lycée plutôt, aujourd'hui.

Elle marcha tranquillement dans les rues avec ses écouteurs, elle arriva très vite devant l'université de sa sœur, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine bien en face de l'entrée du bâtiment pour que son ainée la remarque du premier coup. Sakura en profita pour sortir ses affaires et commença ses devoirs en attendant mais hélas au moment où elle plongea sa main dans son sac de cours, on lui agrippa le bras en le serrant, elle tourna rapidement la tête et tomba dans les yeux abyssal de Sasuke. Le ténébreux la regarda avec mépris, cette fille lui sortait par les yeux, à cause d'elle, Hinata avait quitté leur groupe et Naruto ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Sasuke tira la rose pour la lever, il s'approcha à juste quelques millimètres d'elle…

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire à ma sœur, interrogea une voix cinglante. »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes et Sakura ne put que soupirer de soulagement en voyant sa sœur, d'ailleurs sous la surprise, Sasuke la lâcha, la belle en profita pour ramasser ses affaires et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Takemi. Puis le brun se mit à sourire. L'ainé Uchiha avança vers eux, puis se plaça aux côtés de son frère.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, questionna le brun.

- Demande à ton frère, mais sache que je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de ma sœur, répondit Takemi en fixant Itachi dans les yeux. »

Le silence tomba alors que les deux ainés se regardaient ainsi que les deux cadets qui eux se dévisageaient, une ambiance pesante les entouraient, ils ne s'apercevaient même pas qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de tous les étudiants. Ils ne virent même pas qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et brun, habillé d'un costume trois pièces s'approchait d'eux. L'homme se posta derrière les deux jeunes hommes et posa chacune de ses mains sur leurs épaules.

« - Mes fils, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, père. Mais que faites-vous ici, interrogea l'ainé Uchiha.

- Et bien, je cherche la jeune personne qui a fait l'album que tu as laissé sur le bar de la cuisine, répliqua l'homme.

- Cette personne devant vous, père, désigna Itachi en montrant d'un signe de tête l'ainée Haruno.

- Très bien, merci Itachi, remercia le père des garçons en s'approchant des jeunes filles. Je me présente, mesdemoiselles, Mr Uchiha Fugaku, vous devez le savoir mais votre mère travaille pour moi et vous devez l'avoir compris, ces deux jeunes hommes sont mes fils. Mademoiselle Haruno, j'aimerai que vous me suivez jusqu'à mon bureau, j'aurai…


End file.
